Timeline of Earth-2464
by Peter B. Parker
Summary: This is a timeline of events for the Earth-2464 reality. Before reading any of my other stories, I recommend reading this first.


**Earth-2464** is an original universe that exists within the Marvel Multiverse. Many of the heroes share similarities to counterparts from different dimensions, but simultaneously diverge from their other selves in various different ways. Occasionally, I borrow concepts and ideas from pre-existing Marvel stories and rework them. These concepts can range from events to origin stories and character relationships. However, the stories I write within these confines are entirely of my own creation.

 **Below is a timeline of events—both minor and important—that have transpired in this universe so far, leading up to the modern day.**

As I write and post more stories within this universe, the timeline will be updated along with them. I plan to tell one collective, interconnecting story from the viewpoints of my favorite Marvel characters that will eventually culminate in different crossover stories.

 **Note:** Creating an entire Marvel universe is a pretty large undertaking and I hope I've done a good job so far. That said, if anyone who feels they truly understand these characters and could add something to it, feel free to message me. The idea of this universe becoming a collaboration of many great writers is something I'd very much love to strive for.

* * *

 **964** — Thor Odinson is born on Asgard.

 **965** — Loki Laufeyson is born on Jotunheim. He is later rescued and adopted by Odin.

 **1887** — James Logan Howlett is born in Northern Alberta, Canada.

 **1918** — Steven Grant Rogers is born in Brooklyn, New York.

 **1943** — Steve Rogers is enlisted into Project Rebirth by Dr. Abraham Erskine. The project is a success and grants Steve superhuman strength, agility and endurance. He becomes Captain America, a symbol of American patriotism and virtue, and goes on to fight during World War II. He would later go on to fight alongside his childhood friend Bucky Barnes, as well as meet James Howlett during the war.

 **1945** — Steve Rogers thwarts Red Skull's plan of using a cosmic cube known as the Tesseract to destroy the United States. The Red Skull is transported away by the Tesseract and Steve is forced to abruptly land Red Skull's plane overseas to avoid crashing into any populated areas. This results in Steve falling into a frozen coma.

 **1970** — James moves to Japan and meets Itsu, with whom he falls in love and later conceives a child.

 **1971** — After the death of his wife Itsu and supposed death of their child, Jamesʼs healing factor erases a majority of his traumatic memories in order to "heal" his mind. This subsequently removes a large portion of his own history from his mind as well.

 **1972** — A partial amnesiac Logan joins the Weapon X program and has his bones coated in adamantium by William Stryker.

 **1973** — Wade Winston Wilson is born in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada.

 **1976** — Stephen Strange is born on his familyʼs farm in Nebraska.

 **1980** — Peter Jason Quill is born in St. Charles, Missouri.

 **1984** — Carol Susan Jane Danvers is born in Boston, Massachusetts.

 **1988** — Peter Quill is abducted by Yondu Udonta and his Ravagers after his mother, Meredith, passes away due to cancer. Yondu is initially meant to take Peter to his father, Jʼson of Spartax, but decides to keep and raise the boy himself and spare him from Jʼsonʼs viciousness and power-madness.

 **1989** — Wilson Fisk, now known as the "Kingpin" of the New York underworld, rises to a position of power. At his side is Lonnie Lincoln, known mostly as "Tombstone".

 **1992** —Peter Benjamin Parker is born in Queens, New York.

 **1994** — Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde is born in Deerfield, Illinois.

 **1996** — The X-Men are formed, though their presence is kept secret and the team only deals with threats to mutantkind. The initial team consists of Scott Summers (Cyclops), Jean Grey (Phoenix), Ororo Munroe (Storm), Piotr Rasputin (Colossus), Sean Cassidy (Banshee), Hank McCoy (Beast), Alex Summers (Havok) and Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler).

 **2000** — After an experiment gone wrong, Bruce Banner is exposed to dangerously high amounts of gamma radiation. Though he seems to be in good health afterward, he later learns he has developed an alter ego in the form of a giant green-skinned behemoth that emerges when Banner gets angry. This entity is known as "The Hulk".

 **2004** — Carol Danvers enlists in the Air Force. Shortly into her career, she discovers a crashed alien ship belonging to Mar-Vell. In a freak explosion, his powers are fused with hers and Carol becomes Captain Marvel.

 **2003** — Logan Howlett meets Charles Xavier, who promises to help Logan unlock his erased memories.

Miles Morales is born in Brooklyn, New York.

Kamala Khan is born Jersey City, New Jersey.

 **2004** — Charles Xavier helps Logan locate the Weapon X facility, where he finds Stryker and exacts his revenge. Having this closure, and with the aid of Charles, the rest of Loganʼs memories are unlocked. After this, he agrees to join the X-Men as the Wolverine.

 **2005** — Tombstone breaks away from Fisk and establishes his own empire of crime. He appoints Hammerhead as his right-hand man due to his intense devotion and loyalty. He also enlists the help of "Fancy" Dan Crenshaw, Bruno "The Ox" Sanchez and Montana Bale; a trio who would later be known as known as _**Tombstoneʼs Enforcers**_ _(or simply_ _**The Enforcers)**_.

 **2006** — Tony Stark is kidnapped by the Ten Rings during a weapons test in Afghanistan. He creates his first rudimentary Iron Man suit and escapes the Ten Rings compound. When he gets back to America, Tony swears to stop manufacturing weapons and instead focus on cleaning up the messes he's made over the years. When his mentor, Obadiah Stane, learns of this, he grows angry and develops his own suit. After a final showdown, Stane is killed and Tony emerges victorious. He has now fully assumed his identity as Iron Man, boasting a more refined version of his suit. Day slater at a press briefing, Tony reveals his identity as Iron Man to the world.

 **2007** — Steve Rogers is recovered from the ice along with the Tesseract.

Thor Odinson is banished to Earth to learn humility, where he meets Steve Rogers. After spending much time together, Thor learns what it means to be truly selfless and his power is restored.

Kitty Prydeʼs mutation awakens. She is sent to the Xavier Institute by her parents so she can better learn how to control her powers.

 **2008** — Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider and begins his wrestling career. Uncle Ben is murdered shortly after, and Peter is driven to become Spider-Man by this traumatic event.

Kitty proves that, despite her young age, she is worthy of being a member of the X-Men after she helps the team defeat Mystique and Juggernaut. After this event, she is officially part of the team and takes on the costumed identity of Shadowcat. She also begins attending a select few classes at Midtown High.

 **2009** — In early April, Loki arrives to Earth, sent by Thanos, and steals the Tesseract in order to conquer the panet. Nick Fury contacts Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyne and Clint Barton. Together they form _**The Avengers**_ , a team of Earthʼs mightiest heroes, and begin to track Loki. Thor also joins the team after arriving to Earth in pursuit of his wayward brother, who he had previously believed to be dead. This conflict comes to a head when Loki opens a portal and unleashes the Chitauri army on New York City. The X-Men, as well as a young Spider-Man, also arrive to help the Avengers battle the Chitauri.

Loki is defeated and taken back to Asgard to stand trial. With Thorʼs blessing, Lokiʼs scepter and the Tesseract are left in the care of the Avengers—having established their new headquarters in Stark Tower, now renamed "Avengers Tower"—to be further studied and used against potential future threats to the planet.

Charles Xavier reveals the X-Men in wake of the Avengers' arrival, announcing themselves to the world, taking on threats beyond just mutant-relation.

Tony Stark begins to study the Tesseract, becoming obsessed with finding a way to protect Earth from potential threats waiting for them beyond the stars. Hank Pym also feverishly studies the cube, often butting heads and engaging in heated arguments with Stark.

Spider-Man meets the X-Men again later in the year, helping them defeat Brotherhood of Mutants after Magneto threatens to decimate half of the city. He befriends the team, and later reveals his identity to them after they willingly save his life and prove themselves as allies. Peter and Kitty Pryde recognize each other from Midtown High and begin talking to each other more frequently.

 **2010** — Bucky Barnes returns, now as the brainwashed Winter Soldier, and confronts Steve Rogers.

Peter Quill forms the _**Guardians of the Galaxy**_ to defeat Ronan the Accuser, a child of Thanos who has the Power Stone in his possession and wants to enact ancient Kree justice on Xandar. Along with the help of the Nova Corps, the Guardians defeat Ronan and acquire the Power Stone. It is later stored in the Nova Corps vaults on Xandar. Ronan then retreats, likely to resurface later.

Wade Wilson is diagnosed with terminal cancer.

Norman Osborn, after using the Battle of New York to fearmonger, is elected as mayor of the city.

Peter Parker gets accepted to Empire State University and begins pursuing his degree in Chemical Engineering. He also begins working part-time at The Daily Bugle. Peter forms a romantic relationship with Kitty Pryde around this time as well.

Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm are exposed to cosmic rays while on a mission to space. After crash landing on Earth, they soon realize they have developed superpowers. They decide to become a team and use their powers to help others. Together they are the _**Fantastic Four**_. They establish their headquarters in the Baxter Building, and within mere months they begin to grow in popularity among the people of New York after their first battle with Doctor Victor Von Doom.

 **2011** — Hank Pym creates an artificial intelligence named Ultron that is modeled after his own brain waves in order to aid the Avengers in future battles. Ultron eventually develops his own identity and attempts to destroy humanity. The Avengers defeat Ultron in a battle across the west coast, later dubbed "The Battle of the West", but a single Ultron host manages to flee to outer space. Spider-Man aids the Avengers in the battle and is finally made an honorary member of the team.

Later in the year, King TʼChaka is killed by Ulysses Klaue during a vibranium heist. TʼChalla becomes the new King of Wakanda and Black Panther. TʼChalla later hunts down Klaue and brings him to justice, but discovers he is working with a Wakandan accomplice named NʼJadaka. NʼJadaka challenges TʼChallaʼs claim to the throne and defeats him, becoming the new King of Wakanda. TʼChalla later resurfaces, having been rescued by MʼBaku of the Jabari Tribe, and battles NʼJadaka. After a lengthy fight, TʼChalla manages to defeat and kill NʼJadaka.

After this event, TʼChalla opens Wakandaʼs borders to the world.

The first incarnation of the _**Sinister Six**_ appears after being organized by Tombstone. The roster consists of Hobgoblin, Vulture, Sandman, Electro, Shocker and Rhino. The fight destroys Spider-Manʼs original suit. Afterwards, he constructs his first set of _Spider-Armor_ and later crafts his _Enhanced Suit_. He defeats the Six, but his armor is damaged beyond repair in the skirmish.

Wade Wilson enters a program created from the remnants of the Weapon X program that promises to cure his cancer. The process turns him into a mutate and grants him a rapid healing factor that permanently scars his skin but succeeds in curing his cancer. Wade, now calling himself Deadpool, seeks revenge on the programʼs leader, Ajax. After killing Ajax, Deadpool becomes a mercenary and anti-hero who fights for what he believes is right, even if others view his methods as unorthodox.

 **2012** — The Silver Surfer telepathically awakens Tony Stark in his sleep on New Year's morning, warning him that his "days are numbered" and that something is coming. Tony immediately begins work on "Project Vision", creating a synthetic humanoid out of vibranium to help defend Earth in the future.

Kitty Pryde is accepted to ESU and begins pursuing her degree in teaching, hoping to one day teach children at Xavierʼs school.

Spider-Man encounters the Fantastic Four and helps them defeat Doctor Doom. Spidey befriends Johnny Storm and the two maintain a close friendship. He eventually reveals his identity to the team after reaching a good level of trust with them.

 **2013** — Steve Rogers tracks down and reasons with Bucky Barnes, convincing him to go to Wakanda to cleanse his mind.

 _ **The Defenders**_ are formed. The street-level team of heroes consists of Daredevil, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. They primarily operate in Hellʼs Kitchen and Harlem.

 **2014** — Ultron returns with the Reality Stone, shifting the world into a dystopian society where humans are subservient to machines. The Avengers defeat him once and (apparently) for all. Afterwards they acquire the Reality Stone, which is kept in the safety of Avengers Tower.

Norman Osborn is re-elected as mayor.

 **2015** — Tony Stark successfully deconstructs Loki's scepter and discovers the Mind Stone hidden within. The Mind Stone proves to be the last component needed to bring his "Vision" to life. The stone integrates with the synthetic body and Vision is born.

Doctor Stephen Strange becomes the Sorcerer Supreme after years of extensive learning with the Ancient One. He is tasked with guarding the Time Stone as well as wielding the Eye of Agamotto: a mystical weapon of wisdom.

May Parker joins F.E.A.S.T., an outreach center owned by Martin Li thatʼs dedicated to helping the homeless in New York. Peter begins to work there with her, and the two of them begin to form a close friendship with Li.

Wanda (Scarlet Witch) and Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) encounter the Avengers. After revealing a plot planned by their father, Magneto, the Avengers and X-Men team up to stop him. Afterwards, Wanda joins the Avengers and Quicksilver joins the X-Men.

 **2016** — Odin passes away and Hela is freed from her prison in Hel. She destroys Mjolnir and takes over Asgard. Thor is stranded on Sakaar with Loki, where he meets the last surviving Asgardian Valkyrie: Brunnhilde. Together, they escape the planet and travel to Nidavellir in order to forge a new weapon worthy of killing the Goddess of Death herself: an axe named Stormbreaker. Thor and company return to Asgard, but even with his new weapon Hela is too powerful. He is able to find his resolve after receiving a vision from Odin and realizes what must be done to ensure the survival of his people. In a last ditch effort, Thor defeats Hela by beginning Ragnarok and allowing Surtur to destroy the entire planet. Thor and a handful of Asgardian refugees escape the planet, making their way toward Earth.

Halfway through the year, Peter Parker begins working at Octavius Industries alongside his mentor Dr. Olene Octavius.

 **2017** — Thor and the Asgardian refugees arrive to Earth and establish New Asgard on a vast plot of land in Broxton, Oklahoma. Steve Rogers aids in the construction and Tony Stark pledges a large sum of money to the endeavor.

 **2018** — Norman Osborn is re-elected for a third term.

Peter Parker and Kitty Pryde move into an apartment together.

Deadpool and the X-Men team up to defeat the Juggernaut. Deadpool asks to join the team shortly after, but is refused entry. Afterwards, he begins to claim he "never wanted to join their merry band of virgins anyway". As it later turns out, Juggernaut was merely a distraction used by Magneto to spread terrigen mists across Lower Manhattan all the way to Jersey City. Many of the humans who were exposed to this mists now have dormant mutations in their genes activated. Kamala Khan is one such individual exposed to the mists and gains polymorphic abilities.

Months later, after becoming used to her abilities, Kamala emerges as the costumed superhero Ms. Marvel. The namesake of Kamalaʼs superhero alter ego serves as a tribute to her idol: Captain Marvel.


End file.
